lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
The Blues Brothers Animated Series Episodes 1-10 (1997)
The Blues Brothers: The Animated Series is an unaired, 1997 animated series that would have aired on UPN. The series takes the name of the critically-acclaimed 1980 musical film. The series was set to star the brothers of the original movie actors (Peter Aykroyd in Dan's place, and Jim Belushi in John's place), but for unknown reasons, the series has never aired, and has yet to be leaked to the public. History In 1997, actor Dan Aykroyd sold to the TV network UPN the rights to the film The Blues Brothers, which he starred in 1980 with the late John Belushi. Film Roman, the animation company that produced The Simpsons, animated eight of the thirteen episodes ordered by the network. However, later in 1997 the series was canceled because of unknown reasons, and the eight episodes made were never aired. The fansite Blues Brothers Central provides not only an episode list, but a cast list as well. The Blues Brothers themselves, Elwood and Jake, were not voiced by their original actors (due to John Belushi's death in 1982). However, Aykroyd and Belushi's brothers, Peter Aykroyd and James Belushi, offered to take up the roles, and were cast as the "new" Blues Brothers. The site also says that the eight episodes were shown at MIPCOM (a TV entertainment market/festival of sorts, held once a year in Cannes).Blues Brothers Central page on the animated series. Retrieved 07 Sep '13. The series still has yet to be released in any form. Found Scripts "Mama's Day" (featuring Laurel Aitken) *https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-Ncey5SdqvWYrWN7WfpT2HlD7UPQk3AZ/view "The People's Party" (the 1st episode) *https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LCkfpLZeb7zaCDCbsFZgAURsHhlH0ME_/view Episodes # The People's Party # The Strange Death of Betty Smyuthe # Gigolo Jake # Piano Movin' Blues # True Lies # Can't Buy Me Love # Don't Know Much About History # Dancing in the Dark # Mama's Day # Brother, Can You Spare A Billion? Trivia The Bluesmobile was renamed "The Bluescruiser." Many songs were featured, including Soul Man, Hard To Handle, It's Too Late, Ooh Baby Baby, Shout, Sleepwalk and a parody of "Hello Mary Lou" called "Hello Mama Lou." Some Saturday Night Live actors voiced several new characters. For example, the late Sheldon Berman did the main villain, Alderman J. Alderman. EG Daily from "The Powerpuff Girls" voiced a character named Tracy Dawn. Nell Carter from "Give Me A Break" and "Blue's Clues" voiced Betty Smythe on "The Strange Death of Betty Smythe." Alaina Reed Hall from Sesame Street voiced the Blues Grill's waitress, Mama Lou. Laurel Aitken voiced himself on the episode, "Mama's Day." Amanda Gentry was voiced by Debi Derryberry, children's performer. Cameron Gentry's voice was played by BJ Ward. Robert Picardo was Mr. Gentry. Tim Curry played a character named Principal Interest. April Winchell, famous for being Disney's "Clarabelle Cow" since 1996, voiced a clerk and teacher on the show. Lauren Tom from "Friends," Futurama and Clifford's Puppy Days did a character named Soon He and a Korean American woman named Mrs. Fun. Timothy Dang was a Korean-American named Mr. John Fun. Mark Hamill from Batman, 3rd Rock from the Sun and Star Wars fame played Alderman's sidekick, Detective Armbrister. Found episode "Piano Movin' Blues" (animatic) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKxFaLfnGUE Images MAMA LOU.PNG|Alaina Reed Hall's character, Mama Lou. Blues Grill.png|The Blues Grill Show logo.png|The show's logo. 464px-Blues5.png|Taj Mahal's character, "Sage." 400px-Blues3.PNG|Jim Belushi and Peter Aykroyd's animated alter egos. BOBBY G.PNG|Pam Segal's character, Bobby G. TONI G.PNG|Tanya Roberts' character, Toni G. Summary.PNG|A summary from Perky Pickle Studios. We shine POSTER.jpg|An ad for primetime cartoons by Film Roman, featuring the brothers. Mask.jpg|An ad for Film Roman's productions, featuring the Blues Brothers. P090.jpg|Cels by Dave Cutler. Piano Movin' Sleepwalk.jpg|This is a scene from "Piano Movin' Blues" during the musical number, "Sleepwalk" by Santos and Johnny. Sleepwalk Piano Movin'.jpg|Tim Dang and Lauren Tom's characters, Mr. and Mrs. Fun are dancing to "Sleepwalk" in this Piano Movin' Blues scene. References Blues Blues